


Game Night

by crapso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Strip Poker, Third Year, not a lot of kagehina but implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They played simply, Texas Hold’em with no-limit, but one simple variation. Every time you refused to fold and lost a hand, you stripped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is so unedited and ridiculous I'm sorry  
> I just love third year silliness (in a universe where kagehina is unestablished but implied and filled with sexual tension and awkwardness)  
> and a universe where tsukishima is a little bitchin dickface (but when is he not)

Kageyama grinned, “Seven Low.”

Hinata leaned over to look at the cards laid out on the short table, “What?” He demanded, “We’re doing lowball cards?”

“Yeah, Kageyama, we’re doing lowball cards, how long have been doing lowball cards.”

“Shut up.” Kageyama glared at the deadpanned blonde middle blocker sitting across him, “I decided we were doing lowball cards for like- the past thirty minutes.”

“You know we’re not playing Stud, right?”

“I said shut up.”

“Fine by me.” Yachi spoke up calmly, leaning over and spreading her cards along the table, “Seven low.”

Hinata slapped the table, “WHAT?”

“Bull shit.” Kageyama gaped, “Why are _you_ doing lowball cards?!”

Yachi raised a scheming eyebrow, “I thought we’ve been doing lowball cards for the past thirty minutes, Kageyama-kun.”

“I- I-” Kageyama flushed at the chorus of stifled giggles around him, glaring viciously at the other smug blonde sitting next to him. He studied the cards closer and quickly gained his composure, laughing, “But- BUT!”

“What?”

“Look at your cards: 7,6,5,4,3.”

Yachi narrowed her eyes, “So?”

“And look at my cards: 7,5,4,3,2.”

Yachi narrowed her eyes further, leaning in further and then gasping, “Shit!”

Kageyama just smiled, “Mhm.”

Hinata ogled the two in a daze, “What just happened.”

His setter turned to explain, “In an event of a tie for lowball cards, the lower second-highest ranking card wins.” He spun his grin around to the pouting girl next to him, “And with that in mind, Yachi, strip.”

Silence. Until there was an eventual nonchalant scoff and Yachi was standing up and doing the button undone on her pants. Hinata subconsciously hid his eyes, Yamaguchi studying his cards, Tsukishima on his phone, but Kageyama just watched with the most satisfied smile on his face.

“Gross jerk.” Yachi stated, “I’ll give you what you want.” The pants dropped to the ground and she stepped out of them, revealing a pair of cute pale blue undies and Kageyama let out a low laugh.

“Oh, I don’t care if you’re dressed or not, I just want to win at this game.”

“Even at poker the King is a tyrannical prodigy.”

He snapped at Tsukishima, “How many times tonight am I gonna have to ask you to shut up?”

“Probably around twenty…”

“Hinata.” Kageyama turned and snapped in front of the redhead’s face, spaced out and watching a pantless-Yachi sit down with glossy eyes, “Yo. Hinata.”

“Hm?”

“What play you?”

“Fold.” He threw the cards down, “These rules are too complex. I wanted to play Jenga.”

Tsukishima gathered up the cards and started to shuffle, “You’re just saying that because you’re the only one here without a shirt.”

Hinata frowned and covered his nipples defensively.

“Kageyama, the big blind goes to you and small blind to Hinata.”

“I just played the blind.” Hinata grumbled as the chips clattered on the table and Kageyama snapped, “That’s how the game works, idiot! The big and small blinds rotate around the table- I thought you at least knew _that_.”

“Well, I thought you at least had pants on!”

Kageyama looked down at his boxers. So far, the game had been going on for only fifteen minutes and not many pieces of clothing were removed. Kageyama had lost a pair of pants, Hinata a shirt, Yamaguchi a jacket, Tsukishima nothing, and Yachi a pair of pants. Who, out of the four third years, suggested playing Strip Poker in the first place was unknown.

“It was Yamaguchi.” Hinata said, “I swear to god.”

“What?!” The brunette squeaked, lifting his shirt over his head after playing his Two Pair against Tsukishima’s inevitable Four of a Kind. “I did nothing of the sort-”

“You totally did! You were like: ‘hey guys, let’s get naked’. And we were like: ‘no, Yamaguchi, let’s not’. But then you were like: ‘I want to play cards’-”

“Shut up, pointy nipples.” Tsukishima pooled in his chips greedily as Hinata clasped hands over his chest again.

“They’re just cold!”

“I’m shuffling.” Yachi grabbed the cards and sifted them through her hands; heads now turning slowly to her as even Kageyama was eyeing her lower regions now. She stopped shuffling and looked up, “Really?”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry- I, sorry, Hitoka.”

“Really sorry.”

“Nice panties.”

Yamaguchi whacked his shoulder, “Tsukki!”

“God, Tsukishima.”

“Come on.”

“What?” He shrugged casually, “We were all thinking it.”

Yachi only sighed, tucking herself a little into the table so they couldn’t see her strawberry patterned blue undies. “How come I’m the only girl here?”

“Because none of your friends wanted to go.” Kageyama said. Hinata nodded.

“We invited them…”

“Yeah. We did invite them...”

Yachi glared at them as silence settled on the table and then she began dealing the cards.

They played simply, Texas Hold’em with no-limit, but one simple variation. Every time you refused to fold and lost a hand, you stripped. Unless the game wasn’t boiled down between two people, then the player with the lowest hand stripped.

“HA!” Hinata threw down his cards, “Flush, bitches!”

All four kids groaned and Kageyama threw down his pizza slice in frustration.

“Dude, you’re getting sauce everywhere.”

“I am the king of diamonds~”

“Shut up, Hinata.”

Yachi asked, “Who has the lowest hand?”

“Who am I~ The king of diamonds~”

“Hinata, shut _up_.”

“Who has the lowest hand?!”

“Ooh diamonds~ ooh diamonds~”

“HINATA!”

“KAGEYAMA!” Tsukishima laughed and pointed, “KAGEYAMA HAS THE LOWEST HAND!”

Daggers flew from the mentioned boy’s eyes as he subconsciously covered his One Pair but then there was a chorus of giggles and Kageyama stopped mouthing curse words to the blonde and started blushing instead.

“Uh… uh… do soc-”

“No, socks do not count. We confirmed before the game very strictly that socks do not count.” A long grin spread along Tsukishima’s cheeks, “Strip, your highness.”

Kageyama wrinkled up his nose, “Pervert.”

“Hey now.”                                  

“Take your shirt off!” Hinata and Yachi both began crying excitedly in unison as they grabbed the fabric from either sides and tugged, pulling it over Kageyama’s struggling arms and flinging the white t-shirt to the ground.

He folded his arms over himself, feeling exposed now that there was nothing but boxers covering his full bare body. More giggles, someone wolf-whistled—Kageyama glared, thinking it was Tsukishima, until his blushing face was whipping around and he was realized it was Hinata.

“Let’s- let’s just deal again!”

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Tsukishima slid the pile over to Yamaguchi, muttering, “Excuse me Yachi, figure of speech.”

“Fuck you.”

After two more rounds Yamaguchi lost his shirt and Hinata lost his pants. The brunette was embarrassed and blushing but not as much as Hinata—who was now only in boxers just like his setter next to him and coated head to toe in a vicious blush.

“Hinata…” Tsukishima said teasingly, “Why are you so red? Are you ashamed of your body?”

“Can you go fuck yourself?”

“ _May_ you go fuck yourself.” He corrected, picking up his hand and flipping through it again. He was now the only third year at the table with both a shirt and pants on.

“How are you so good at this?!” Kageyama demanded, throwing his pizza slice down again.

“Sauce- you are getting sauce everywhere-”

“Tsukki used to play poker in middle school.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He smirked, “It’s true though. I was pretty good at it. I made a kid cry because I took all his Pokemon cards that he bet with.”

Hinata mumbled, “There is something wrong with you…”

“You know what there’s something wrong with? Your nipples- cover those things, I mean fuck.”

“Like I said!” Hinata screeched, “They’re just very, very cold!”

“OKAY.” Yachi announced, “I think that we are all seeing more of ourselves than we ever wanted to or were comfortable with tonight-”

Hinata scoffed at Kageyama’s lower regions, “Yeah, no kidding.” Earning a slap on the back of the head.

“So let’s just play until one of is naked, yeah?”

There was a chorus of gasps and Tsukishima snorted, leaning in and lowering his voice a little for effect, “No… let’s keep on playing until _two_ of us are naked.”

The two boys who were closest to this goal both knew exactly what game he was playing at and both made their faces as intimidating as possible in order to scared Tsukishima, but to no prevail.

“You’re not really that intimidating when you are both in nothing but lame boxers.”

“I got these in like- middle school!” Hinata cried, pointing down at his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles patterned ones.

Tsukishima said, “So… that’s the goal, yeah? Don’t tell me you two are backing away from a challenge.”

They snarled, until falling for the bait and exclaiming no fucking way were they backing away from the challenge and a satisfied Tsukishima dealt again.

Yachi raised the bet, Kageyama called it, and when the circle went around to Hinata, Tsukishima found his weak spot for critical damage as the redhead raised the bet again.

“Oh, only five?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“But Yachi’s original bet was pretty high, if you have the guts to not only call it but raise it even higher than you _must_ have a good hand. One that’s worth more than five.”

“What’s your problem?” Kageyama muttered.

“I- I do!” Hinata cried indignantly.

“Okay! Well it’s decided then, if it’s worth more, put more in.”

“Don’t, Hinata.” Kageyama elbowed him, “He’s playing you.”

“We’re all playing each other, Kageyama, it’s a game.” Hinata elbowed back.

“Don’t be a fucking idiot!”

“You know what,” Hinata hissed, “No-name brand boxers,”

Kageyama looked down, “They were on sale in a warehouse…”

“I’m going to raise it even higher all because _you_ told me not to.”

“That’s terrible poker strategy.”

“Can we get this game finished?” Yachi asked.

“Alright!” Hinata announced, “I’m going to raise it ten-”

Tsukishima booed.

“Twenty-”

He booed again.

“Fifty?”

Tsukishima opened his mouth to let out another ‘boo’ but Hinata beat him to it, desperately shoving his whole pile of plastic chips onto the table and shouting, “All in! I’m going all in!”

Kageyama covered his face while Tsukishima sat back with folded arms and a satisfied smile.

“Um…” Yamaguchi mumbled, “Fold.”

“And I call!” Tsukishima said happily, pushing his pile of chips in. He turned to the other two, but Kageyama and Yachi both threw down their cards in frustration and sent slightly pitiful glances to Hinata—who was still indefatigable up until this point.

“You-” He stammered a little, “You two- folded?”

“Yeah, Hinata.”

“Yes, Hinata.”

“Oh- okay!”

“Alright.” Tsukishima said, “What do you have?”

“I…uh…” Hinata sent a panicked glance to his setter but Kageyama just turned his head, making a point that the redhead should have taken his previous offer of help in the start and refusing to help him now.

He quickly regained his composure, pasting on a confident face as he laid out his cards, “Three of a Kind!”

“Oh, Hinata.” Yachi hid her face, “Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.”

“THAT-” Kageyama yelled, “THAT WAS YOUR ALL-IN-WORTH-HAND?!”

“HE WAS PRESSURING ME!” Hinata screeched back, “HE WAS- WORM TONGUE-”

“And _I_ ,” Tsukishima said calmly, laying out his cards as everyone around the table cringed, “Have a Full House.”

Yachi stood up quickly, “I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

“No, Yachi.” Tsukishima was grinning like a gleeful idiot at this point, “Everyone has to see this, sit down.”

“I wanted to pay Jenga!” Hinata viciously knocked some chips off the table, “I wanted to play- JENGA!”

“Watch it.” Kageyama barked, “I paid like fifteen dollars for those chips!”

“I’m not- I am not-” Hinata was starting to babble nonsense, hands desperately clinging to his underwear as if it was about to fly off on its own against his will.

“Oh, yes you are.” Tuskishima said calmly, “These were the rules of the game, and if anyone respects rules and competition, it’s you. So, Hinata. Take. Off. Your. Boxers.”

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi groaned.

“No!” Hinata shouted, spinning around and clinging to Kageyama’s arms, “Kag- Kageyama! You gotta help me!”

“Oi-” Kageyama tried to shake him off, “I was trying to before but you wouldn’t take my help-”

“Oh, Kageyama won’t help you.” Tsukishima said with a composed face, “He doesn’t want to delay this situation at all.”

“Excuse me?” Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It can mean whatever you want it to mean.”

“This is crazy!” Hinata cried, “None of you are seeing my penis!”

“Oh,” Tsukishima said again, eyes locked onto the one setter sitting at the table, “I doubt that _none_ of us, _individually_ , are going to see your penis by the end of the year.”

Kageyama hissed, “Do you have a fucking problem?”

“Not really, no.”

“If I don’t see you naked by the end of this game, I swear to god…”

“Who’s the pervert now?”

“I think!” Yamaguchi said nervously, “That right now, it would just be better if Hinata abided the rules and took off his boxers, agreed?”

Hinata slapped a hand on the table and pointed, “Says the guy who suggested playing this game in the first place!”

“I _never_ suggested it-”

“HINATA.” Yachi shouted, everyone’s mouths shutting and heads snapping towards her, “GET NAKED.”

Silence. At this point, Hinata didn’t have the guts or energy to argue with the now intolerant blonde at the table, and gave a shaky sigh of submission as he braced himself and slowly stood up. Tsukishima watched him with a smile, Yamaguchi just looked awkwardly with expectance at his lower half, Yachi watched with a surprisingly firm face, and Kageyama was suddenly very interested in picking up the chips that Hinata had knocked down and was not looking at all.

“Fine.” Hinata whispered, grabbing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles boxers and slowly lowering them until they were dropped to the ground, stepping out of them and kicking them away dramatically. He stood still, naked in all his glory with clenched fists as he looked into the distance like a war hero.

“Okay, Hinata,” Tsukishima was holding back every bit of laughter in him behind his hand, “You- you can sit down now.”

Yamaguchi started giggling too, but Hinata stayed unperturbed and sat down—that was until Yachi started giggling, a sudden snort escaping her mouth and getting muffled by her hand and _then_ Hinata panicked.

“Wha- what?” He squeaked, a blush quickly blooming on his skin, “What’s wrong with it?”

“Uh- nothing.” Tsukishima chuckled again, “Nothing is wrong with it, Hinata.”

“Oh my god.” The redhead whispered, covering his face and tucking himself in, “Please, please, let’s just keep playing until I’m not the only one naked-”

“Wait, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi snorted, “What- what are you doing?”

“Yeah, Kageyama, what _are_ you doing?!” Tsukishima broke out in laughter at this point, the setter purposely turned away from Hinata and stacking up the plastic chips into different categories of colours.

“I’m just…” He mumbled, “Organizing- organizing the chips.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you gotta speak up.”

“I’m-” His voice cracked, “Organizing the chips!”

“Oh my god.” Tsukishima clutched his stomach, hardly breathing due to his uncontrollable laughter, “I can understand why _Hinata_ is blushing, because he’s actually naked, but why is _Kageyama_ blushing-”

“I,” Kageyama looked up for a moment to say slowly, “am going to rip your skull out and beat you to death with it.”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima weren’t listening at this point, doubling over and leaning against each other as they convulsed with laughter.

Hinata flushed and hissed at the setter, “Yeah- why _are_ you blushing so much? Stop!”

Kageyama growled back, eyes firmly on Hinata’s, “I spend every fucking minute of my day with you and you’re sitting next to me, naked. Why wouldn’t I be blushing right now?”

Yamaguchi fell onto the ground.

Hinata stuttered, “If- if you two are laughing at my- my- then you can just go both fuck yourselves-”

“We aren’t.” Tsukishima tried to catch his breath, leaning on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “But now that you mention it…”

Yachi started giggling again.

“Yachi!” Hinata exclaimed, “Come on.”

“I’m sorry!”

“I think it is time…” Tsukishima continued, “That we address the elephant in the room. And by elephant, I mean the _big_ elephant in the room.”

Yachi broke down again.

“Because… Holy shit, Hinata!” Tsukishima leaned over on his palms across the table and Yamaguchi started rolling on the floor, “You’ve been hiding out on us, haven’t you?”

“What?” Hinata almost screamed and clasped his hands over himself, “Excuse me?!”

“So _that’s_ where all your size genes went.”

“Oh my god.”

Yachi buried her face in her hands and laughed hysterically.

“I won’t be able to play with any of you anymore.” Hinata whispered, “This is it. I’m done with volleyball, I’m done with life.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Tsukishima coughed, face red from laughter, “Let’s just keep on playing.”

“Yes, _please_ , let’s.”

The game continued, laughter dying down after a while and only a few curious glances being sent in Hinata’s direction and onto his now entirely reddened skin. However none of the glances were from Kageyama, until he casually leaned over to drop some chips onto the pile in the middle of the table and with that, tilted his head very very subtly-

“Kageyama, Hinata’s eyes are up there.”

The laughter broke out again. Hinata burrowed himself together and tucked his knees in like a blushing little animal but that just gave everyone a better view and the laughter grew even louder. At this point, both boys were probably close to tears, albeit only one of them being naked, and Kageyama’s intimidation techniques had been reduced to scarlet hands hiding scarlet faces but fortunately Yamaguchi breathlessly made the last bet and everyone laid out their cards.

“What’s lower?” Yachi asked, “A One Pair or a High Card?”

 “A High Card.” Kageyama answered.

Awkward silence settled around the table once again and now it was Yachi’s turn to blush. Yamaguchi leapt to her aid, “Whoa- Yachi, you don’t have to-”

“Don’t discriminate, Yamaguchi!” Hinata yelped, his setter jumping to his side.

“Yeah, god. How come we can take our clothes off but Yachi can’t?”

“I just- I just-”

“It’s okay, Yamaguchi.” Yachi answered calmly, hands grabbing the hem of her shirt.

“You laugh at my size, I’m going to laugh at yours.” Hinata glared at her, getting a glare back and Yachi whipped off her t-shirt in frustration—revealing two ample-sized boobs in a white-laced bra with a little pale blue bow in the middle. However Hinata was not prepared for this, and all threats and ridicule disappeared off his tongue as all boys watched her with round eyes.

She leaned forward and slapped both hands on the table, whispering darkly, “What? _You boys still want to play?”_

They stared at her in shock, Hinata covering his mouth and Kageyama shook his head a little bit in fear. The game continued.

“Raise five.”

“Call.”

“Raise ten.”

“A little confident there, Kageyama.”

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

“Call.”

“Fold.”

“Call.”

The round continued until Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi laid out their cards. Their eyes roved to see who had the lowest.

“SHIT!” Hinata cried, “I’M ALREADY FUCKING NAKED- I CAN’T TAKE ANYTHING ELSE OFF, FUCK!”

“How bad are you at this game?” Tsukishima asked.

“Um, okay.” Yamaguchi rubbed his chin, “How about we just go with the next lowest hand… That is.”

All eyes slowly turned to the setter.

“No.” He folded his arms, “I refuse.”

“You can’t refuse.” Yachi said.

“Yeah, I got naked.”

“The people want what the people want…” Tsukishima looked over his cards and smiled, “King-”

 _“I’LL KILL YOU!”_ Kageyama crawled across the table, pulled back by both Yachi and Hinata and Yamaguchi scurried behind his taller friend’s back.

“Shit!”

“Kage-”

“Kageyama, calm down!”

“I’m calm, _I’m calm!”_ He exclaimed, jerking himself out of Hinata’s grip, “Don’t touch me, you’re naked.”

“Well, you’re about to be any second now-”

“Oh my god.” Yachi muttered, “We’re resorted to violence. This is like Lord of The Flies.”

“More like Lord of the Boners.”

“What?” Hinata glared at him, “None of us at this table have a boner right now. Right?” He looked around.

“I don’t.” Yachi said.

“But your setter did when you took off your boxers, Hinata.”

“FUCK!” Kageyama stood up, “HERE- GODDAMMIT!” He tore off his boxers and stepped out of them quickly, everyone looking with wide eyes as he hurled them in Tsukishima’s face, “YOU WANT THIS SO BAD? THEN TAKE IT!”

“Ew- fuck!” Tsukishima threw them to the ground, “That’s gross, Kageyama!”

“EVERYONE TAKE A GOOD LOOK!” He exclaimed, eyes wild as he thrust out and pointed, “BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT THE END OF THE GAME LOOKS LIKE!”

Yachi squealed and covered her face, Yamaguchi dropped back onto the ground dying with laughter, and Tsukishima just watched in amusement.

“Holy shit, Kageyama.”

Hinata however was watching blankly with wide eyes as if he had just seen the face of God, and Kageyama whipped down at him, “What the fuck are _you_ looking at?!”

“I- uh- nothing.” Hinata jerked back into reality and flushed at the growing laughter around the table, “Fuck- I-” He stood up quickly, “I’m cold and my nipples are cold and I’m putting some clothes on!” He announced, leaving the room quickly.

“Nice cream pie, Hinata.”

“I WANTED TO PLAY JENGA!”

Kageyama kicked his color-organized pile of chips, pointing at the fully clothed Tsukishima, _“You ruin fun!”_ He marched off as well, leaving the table of irrepressible laughter behind him to go put clothes on as well.

 

“Shit. God.” He marched into his darkened bedroom, hissing, “Fuck. Fuck everything. Fuck Tsukishima, fuck Yachi, fuck Hinata-”

“AH!”

“EUGH!”

He threw himself against a wall, eyes blown out at the naked Hinata before him who had bumped into him around the corner of the door, causing their naked bodies to collide in a slightly erotic but horrifying ‘slapping’ sound.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“DON’T ‘WHAT THE FUCK’ ME!”

They both covered their bodies instantly, bending over away from each other.

“OUR DICKS JUST TOUCHED!”

“DON’T SAY IT OUT LOUD, DUMBASS!”

“OH MY GOD.”

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN MY BEDROOM?!”

“I WAS LOOKING FOR CLOTHES-”

“YOUR CLOTHES ARE OUT THERE!”

“I DON’T KNOW! I WANTED TO PLAY JENGA!”

“FUCK- OH MY GOD, FUCK! OUR BODIES- AH!”

They both ran in opposite directions, naked and yelling.

The third years didn’t get together for ‘game night’ for another two months.

 


End file.
